Quicksmas
by Sniper Typhoon Hedgehog
Summary: Silver has always been mocked by Sonic and Shadow for not being fast like them. Having enough, he asks for speed for Christmas. Will he get it? How will he get it? Why is Shadow happy? And why does Amy wanna know if Silver and Blaze are dating so badly?
1. Slowlogue

**GOOD DAY, READERS! It has been a while for me, but here's another one that just came to me! Again, stupid Writer's Block... I'll let you read the fic now...**

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. At this time? Silver wondered. It was about 7:00 AM, a little bit later then that, but at a glance, it looked like 7. Maybe it wasn't too early for someone to come by. Well, it depends who has approached. It was probably the right time for the door-to-door salesmen to come by and sell some special alarm clock or whatever to those who go to work at this time, or some other piece of junk from China or whatever. I don't know much about economics. I <em>think<em> it's economics... Anyway, back to the story.

What Silver _did_ know, however, is that it's too early for Sonic or Shadow to come by and mess with him. Before opening his front door, he looked through the little peep hole. He could not see anything out of it. _Huh?_ Someone must be covering it! _Armed robbers trying to hide!_ Silver thought, readying his psychokinesis. He then unlocked and opened the door, projecting a psychic shield to protect himself from any bullets. After a few seconds, Silver noticed that who was at the door but... no one? _What the?_ Silver sighed. Must have been ding dong ditches/ers.

The white hedgehog turned himself around to return to the innards of his homestead, only to find two people screaming at him.

"RRRRRRAAAAAARRRGGGHH!" The two pranksters screamed.

"AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!" Silver screamed, followed by him falling backwards, but catching himself with his levitating abilities and setting himself back on his feet.

Oh look, it appears that the two that freaked Silver out were his to 'friends' Sonic and Shadow. Just who Silver hadn't hoped for, much less expected at this time. "Oh look," Silver stared. "It's just who I hadn't hoped for."

The blue and black hedgehogs were still getting their laughs out of them, and they barely heard Silver.

"Hello!" Silver yelled over their laughter. "Why are you guys here?"

"Ahhhhh..." Sonic sighed in relief, after all the laughter. "Nice to see you too!" He sarcastically answered.

"Not really." Silver said under his breath. He didn't get up early just to be picked on by Sonic and Shadow. Wait. Why were _they_ here anyway? "What're you guys doing at my house this early? Usually we don't get up 'till like 10 or so. Wait no, first of all, how'd you ring my doorbell in front of me, and then appear behind me?"

"It's this little thing called 'speed'." Shadow sarcastically informed. "I'm not sure if you've heard of it."

Silver lowered his head for a moment, in the 'woooooow, really?' kind of way. He then faced Sonic. "So why are you guys here?"

"Oh, we're just here to pick on you a little for not being fast like us." The blue hedgehog replied.

"Okay, but why now?"

"Well there's a saying we put together: 'Fast to bed, fast to wake, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and qui-acke!"

"That doesn't rhyme, genius. And one more thing: Why is Shadow actually _happy_!"

Sonic looked at Shadow. "...It's Christmas season!"

"It's still November! Christmas season doesn't _really_ start for everyone until December! Well, unless you work at Hobby Lobby, I guess. They start selling Christmas stuff in, like, March."

Shadow sighed. "Why do you hate Christmas, Silver?"

"I _DON'T_ HATE CHRISTMAS!" Silver yelled. "I'M JUST A LITTLE ANNOYED BY YOU GUYS NOW!" Silver took a sec to calm himself. "We'll hang out later, guys. Just wait until I'm more awake and eat breakfast and shower and all that. Cool?"

"Okay!" Sonic said, flashing his famous thumbs up.

"Good. Now, go away!" Silver slammed the door in their faces and he walked off his porch. Porch? Then it hit him: Sonic and Shadow got him from behind, which was further inside his house. Therefore, Silver slammed Sonic and Shadow inside his own house, and put himself outside. _D'OH!_

Silver opened the door to find Sonic and Shadow holding in a great deal of laughter.

"Good_BYE_!" Silver shoved the two hedgehogs out of his house and slammed the door. This time, they were on the right sides.

The disturbed white hedgehog started to head for his shower until...

"Pretty _slow_ thinking of yours!" Shadow yelled tauntingly through the door.

Silver opened the door back up. It was now time to resort to drastic measures. "OH LOOK!" Silver shouted to the world beyond them. "IT IS I, _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG_, LOOKING FOR MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND _AMY ROSE_!" He then closed and locked every lock that was on his door.

"HEY! IT WAS _HIM_!" Sonic managed to shout before being tackled.

Thank goodness, it was just enough to keep the mayhem Amy was causing from breaching his home.

Silver chuckled after listening out the door for a few seconds. "Who's the slow thinker now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there. I appreciate you reading. I'm not entirely sure where I'll take this story, but you can help by REVIEWING so that I wont lose interest again! Please. The land of no writing is a dark and scary place. I managed to get out. Don't let me go back in...!<strong>


	2. Fly to keep up

**A/N: This chapter was chopped in half in the middle of the writing process in order to avoid so many different subjects in one and update time. The "second half" will still be published when finished. **

* * *

><p>An hour had now past since Sonic and Shadow were chased away. Actually, a little longer than an hour, but at first glance, it looked like an hour. The white hedgehog, Silver, had taken a shower, finished eating breakfast, and was now watching the tail-end of the local news. The same local news that always manages to bother Silver in some way.<p>

"...in an effort to shave any mountain lions that come within its range." One news reporter finished.

"What an idiot." Silver commented.

"And now for the weather." The screen then showed a satellite map of Station Square, with some of Green Hill Zone to the northeast. "Today we're looking at partly cloudy skies with medium breezes and highs in the mid-70's, with a one percent chance of rain. A perfect day for going on a long and fast run with all your swift friends, so long as you're fast enough to, Silver. I mean, people..."

"Oh, shut up." Silver warned while turning off the TV.

As if the remote triggered the doorbell, the doorbell rang right at that moment. At this time? It's obviously Sonic and Shadow.

Silver had thought up an idea to get back at them while he was in the shower. When Sonic and Shadow return, he will sneak out a window on the side of his house and use his psychic powers to shove them both into the wall. _It's time..._ He thought.

The psychic went into his breakfast nook and opened the door, quickly, but careful not to break anything in the process. After he exited his house, he closed the window, and levitated out to his street in front of his home, in order to build up necessary velocity. The blue and black hedgehogs still wait at his door for him to open.

Silver ascended slightly, and started flying at a very high speed toward his porch. "Say 'cheese'!" He whispered.

He continued to fly like a bullet, and was just about to the two hedgehogs. Preparing to shove their heads into the wall, he was thinking how much he would humiliate the two of them.

But right when he was just about there, Sonic and Shadow moved out of Silver's arms' reach, and before he realized it, he flew through his front door. "AUGH!"

The two other hedgehogs laughed at the his expense. "Heh, you think we didn't know?" Sonic asked.

Silver, head throbbing, got up from the carpet and approached his friends. "Why must you be so cruel?" He managed to ask.

"Oh, c'mon, dude."

Silver sighed. "Think I damaged my doorknob..." He felt it, and it was a little loose now. But he could still get it open by pushing it in the right way.

"Oh, sorry man."

"It's fine. Maybe now it'll be more difficult for a burglar to get in without making a whole lot of noise." Silver let go of the knob. "So I assume we are all gonna do something to get our minds off of me not being the fastest runner?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Silver, looking past Sonic and Shadow, now saw that a third figure was walking toward them all. It was a hedgehog. A pink female hedgehog, who looked mad and happy at the same time. It was obviously Amy. "Oh Sonic!" She said.

They all focused on her. When Sonic realized who it was, he jumped backward. "Amy? Uhh..."

"I haven't seen you in an hour! Actually, a little longer than an hour, but at first glance, it looked like an hour! Where have you been!" Amy started to approach a little more, this time, a little more aggressively.

"Uh oh!" Sonic commented. "Who's up for a run?"

"ME!" Shadow promptly answered.

"But I'm not _faaaast_ enough!" Silver mockingly reminded them.

"Well you sure fly pretty fast." Sonic reminded. "Just fly to keep up!"

Silver thought that was strange. He comes to pick on him about not being swift, but now he says he is quick in the air. _Eh._ He thought. He was glad that they included him in something speed related.

Sonic dashed past Amy and Shadow followed. Amy turned around to pursue the blue hedgehog, and Silver jumped up and flew after them. _Never flown this fast before._ Silver thought. _Just stay calm, Silver. Be careful and don't maim or kill yourself._

**First Stage_  
>NOW LOADING<em>**

**Keep up with Sonic and Shadow as they evade Amy!**

**Press (A) to jump**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not too Christmas-related yet, but it WILL!<br>**


End file.
